Sadako in Deutschland
by Master of Desaster
Summary: Sadako macht terz auf einer Privatschule in Deutschland.


Das Copyright gehört zu The RING/Ringu gehören dem Eigentümer. Jegliche Ähnlichkeit mit Personen oder Orten ist mehr oder weniger rein zufällig.  
  
Allgemeine Vorwarnung: Dies ist meine erste Fanfiction die ich schreibe also habt etwas Mitleid mit mir. Für Kritik, ob Positiv oder Negativ würde ich mich freuen. Einfach an t.o.r.i.n@gmx.de Danke.  
  
Der Wecker piepst in immer kürzer werdenden Abständen, David noch halb im Schlaf, streckt seine Hand aus um den Wecker auszuschalten. Seine Hand greift ins leere. Er tastete eine weile lang weiter, bis er durch das Gepiepse, im hochfrequenten Schallbereich, so weit geweckt wurde, das er sich daran erinnerte, dass er den Wecker auf seinen Schreibtisch gestellt hatte. Um an ihn ran zu kommen musste er sich leider aufrichten. Langsam hob er seinen Oberkörper, streckte die Hand aus, und tippte auf den Ganz großen Schalter, der das Licht kurze Zeit an macht. Das Gepiepse erstarb, und durch verschwommene Augen blickte er auf die Digitale Zeitanzeige: ...6:15 Uhr ... "Kein normal sterblicher muss um diese Zeit die Augen öffnen," war sein Gedanke beim Anblick der Zeit. Kaum hatte er den Gedanken zu Ende gedacht, da begann die Schwerkraft auch schon auf ihn einzuwirken, und zog ihn in Richtung des Bettes. ... 6:20 Uhr... Es piepst schon wieder. Genervt wiederholte er seine vorherige Morgenübung: Aufrichten, Wecker ausschalten und wieder schlafen legen. 6:25 Uhr... Es piepst schon wieder. "Oh Herr warum strafst du mich so?", war sein Gedanke bei seiner dritten Runde. 6:30 Uhr... Es piepst schon wieder. "Es können keine weiteren fünf Minuten verstrichen sein..." 6:35 Uhr... Es piepst schon wieder. "Irgendwo, am anderen Ende des Kosmos lässt wohl ein übermächtiges Wesen seine üble Laune an mir aus... 6:40 Uhr... "OK, OK, ich bin wach...." 6:45 Uhr... "Scheiße ich komme schon wieder zu spät!" Kurz gesagt, der Typ hat so seine Probleme mit dem Aufstehen. Er sprang aus seinem Bett raus, rannte ins bad, wusch sich schnell, spurtete in sein Zimmer zog sich an, krallte sich seine Tasche und machte sich um 7:10Uhr auf den Weg zur Schule. "Wenn mir nichts in die quere kommt, schaffe ich es vielleicht noch rechtzeitig." Tja, der am anderen Ende des Kosmoses wahr wohl anderer Ansicht. Als David aus dem Haus auf die Strasse kam, merkte er am eigenem Leibe, dass die Temperaturen knapp unter dem Gefrierpunkt lagen. Denn der hatte seine Jacke vergessen. Zu allem Überfluss war es dunkel und es wehte eine steife Windböe. Es war halt Dezember, selbst schuld wenn man die Jacke vergisst. Und um noch eins drauf zu setzen, hat es David tatsächlich geschafft den Standort seines Auto zu vergessen. *Pünktlichkeit ade.* Nach gut 10 Minuten blindem herumgerenne in der Kälte, hat er es doch geschafft sein Auto zu finden. Entweder hat der am anderem Ende des Kosmoses es wohl nicht all zu sehr auf ihn abgesehen, oder der am anderem Ende des Universums kam David zu Hilfe, denn die Scheiben und das Schloss waren weder vereist noch gab es Probleme beim starten des Motors. Aber bevor er losfuhr, das Wichtigste: DIE MUCKE!!! Der am anderen Ende der Galaxie unterstützte wohl den am andern ende des Universums gegen den am anderen Ende des Kosmoses, den David kam mal ausnahmsweise gut im verkehr vorrann. Jetzt wo es vorrann ging htte er auch Zeit zum Nachdenken. 'Komme ich heute pünktlich an?' ... 'Nein' 'Habe ich etwas für die Schule vergessen?' ... 'Nein, die Schulsachen rühre ich nur in der schule an' 'Habe ich wenigstens gut geträumt?' ... 'Nein ........ aber was habe ich noch mal geträumt? Ich weiß nur noch das ich mitten in der Nacht aufgewacht bin, und habe dasLicht brennen Lassen. Erst nach einer Stunde habe ich mich wieder getraut es aus zu machen und zu schlaffen. Dabei bin ich schon 19 Jahre alt. Scheiße ist das Peinlich, zum Gluck hat es niemand mitgekriegt. Aber was war das für ein Traum? Ich erinnere mich an die Farbe weiß, auch an Haare. Schwarze lange Haare, und da wahr auch noch ein Geräusch, ein sehr merkwürdiges. Da wahr doch noch mehr, ich kann mich nur nicht erinnern. Die drei Sachen reich doch nicht aus, dass ein Mensch sich eine Stunde lang nicht traut das Licht aus zu machen. Ich habe wieder mal eine meiner Vorahnungen das dass Ganze noch sehr übel Enden wird.' Mit diesen Vorahnungen hatte David bis jetzt immer Recht, und er wird recht behalten.  
  
Ich weiß ich weiß für eine Fanfiction von The Ring ist es noch ziemlich wenig aber es kommt noch mehr, Ich wollte nur der Erste sein der es auf Deutsch rausbringt. 


End file.
